


Perfectamente entrelazadas.

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra redimida, Coronas de flores, Este fandom acaba de empezar y ya está lleno de angustia, F/F, Fluff, Seré honesto, Spanish Translation, Traducción, primer beso, realmente lo es, sólo quiero etiquetar todas las cosas esponjosas, ¿Puedo llamar a esto primera cita? Si
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: "En su primer día oficial en Luna Brillante, Adora arrastra a Catra a un festival."





	Perfectamente entrelazadas.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfectly intertwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663984) by [dragonesdepapel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonesdepapel/pseuds/dragonesdepapel). 



> Historia original de dragonesdepapel (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.

**"Te va a encantar, ya verás."**

Pasar todo el día rodeada de extraños no era exactamente la idea de diversión de Catra, pero se dejó arrastrar. Al menos la princesa y su ayudante se habían quedado en el castillo. No parecían muy alegres de ver como se marchaban las dos. Catra sólo podía imaginar lo que Adora había tenido que prometer a cambio. En serio, a veces parecía que no recordaran cómo vivir sin Adora alrededor para decirles qué hacer. Como cachorros perdidos o sanguijuelas.

Adora la había informado en el camino.  **"Los festivales son celebraciones. Todos se juntan y ayudan a organizarlo. Glimmer dice que las diferentes comunidades tienen distintos festivales, para celebrar diferentes cosas. Lo que es importante para algunas personas puede no serlo para otras".**

La aldea era pequeña, probablemente la más pequeña en la que Catra había estado hasta ahora. Había niños corriendo alrededor y casi todas las superficies estaban cubiertas de flores. De vez en cuando captaba una chispa en el rabillo del ojo y se giraba, pero siempre resultaba ser el sol reflejándose en un millón de campanillas de vidrio.

**"Ok, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conseguir algo de comida."**

**"¿Comida?"**

**"Confía en mí, ¿vale?"**

Agarrando su mano, Adora la llevó a un pequeño puestecito. Un señor mayor les ofreció algo de comer pinchado en un palo.

Catra la miró sospechosamente. **"¿Estás segura de que se puede comer esto?"**

Las comidas en la Zona de Miedo nunca habían sido un asunto emocionante. Incluso después de horas de entrenamiento implacable, comer era, bueno, no era nada emocionante. Una forma de apaciguar un estómago vacío. Claro, comer era mejor que no comer, pero la comida era blanda y sin pretensiones. Ciertamente nunca había tenido forma triangular y un color rojo brillante, como la cosa que Adora estaba sosteniendo en su mano.

Adora dio un mordisco, haciendo un espectáculo al masticar.  **"¿Ves? Ahora inténtalo tú."**

Catra lo inspeccionó, encogiéndose de hombros, lo tomó de un solo mordisco.

 **"Oh. "** **"Wow. "**

Definitivamente podía ver por qué a Adora le gustaba esto. Rápidamente probó otro, asegurándose esta vez de tomarse el tiempo necesario para apreciar el sabor. Porque, a diferencia de la comida de la Horda, esta cosa la tenía.

**"¿Nunca habías comido fuera?"**

**"Siempre tuve cosas más importantes que hacer que tomarme un descanso para almorzar",** dijo Catra con la boca llena.

Pronto, no le quedó nada. Adora señaló rápidamente una gran mesa. La mitad de la aldea parecía estar sentada en ella. A Catra le importaba mas bien poco la gente pero esta estaba repleta de platos de comida.

Se pusieron lo mas alejadas posibles. Adora comía tanto como ella, pero Catra notó que cada vez más platos eran empujados en su dirección. Se aseguró de darle un mordisco a todo lo que pudiera conseguir.

Una vez satisfechas, se unieron a un grupo de personas que estaban tejiendo flores en aros circulares. Adora se lanzó inmediatamente a la tarea. Recogió los diferentes tipos de plantas en pequeños montones y, después de observar atentamente las acciones de los demás, comenzó a copiarlas.

Catra no sabía por dónde empezar, y rápidamente se encontró perdida viendo el trabajo de Adora. Ella comparaba cuidadosamente cada flor antes de añadirla. Ella asentia con la cabeza después de cada elección, y resoplaba cuando se equivocaba y tenía que deshacer parte de su trabajo.

Alguien tocó las piernas de Catra, sorprendiéndola. Se giró, mostrando los dientes, pero su oponente estaba fuera de su vista. Otro toque. Miró hacia abajo y encontró a una niño pequeña sentado a su lado. De mala gana se echó atrás.

 **"¿Todo bien?"** Preguntó Adora, sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo. Catra refunfuñó afirmativamente, y luego se volvió hacia la niña. Levantando las cejas.

**"Empiezas con las grandes."**

Catra agarró el hilo que le habían ofrecido. Poco a poco, la niña la guió a través del proceso. No era tan buena como Adora. Algunas de sus flores seguían cayendo sin importar lo que hiciera. Pero la niña siempre se lo quitaba de las manos antes de que esta pudiera destrozarlo de frustración, y luego la ayudaba a volver a armarlo.

 **"No lo entiendo** ", susurró Catra después de unos minutos. **"¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?"**

**"Simbolizan nuestra conexión con la naturaleza, y es una buena manera de que todos contribuyan a la celebración."**

**"Si tú lo dices, niña."**

**"¡Ajá!"** exclamó Adora, victoriosa. Enseñándole su circulo a Catra **. "¿Te gusta?"**

**"Deberías olvidarte de tu espada, esta es tu verdadera vocación."**

**"Cállate",** dijo ella empujándola **.** Pero sonreía con orgullo. **"¡Muéstrame el tuyo!"**

Catra levantó el suyo. Un par de hojas cayeron al suelo, pero aguantó la mayor parte del tiempo. No era tan elaborado como el de Adora, había huecos donde no tendrían que haber, pero le pareció que se veía bien.

**"¡Es hermoso! ¿Puedo quedármelo?"**

**"¿Quieres las dos para ti?"**

**"No, no seas ridícula. ¡Hice este para ti!"**

Se inclinó hacia adelante para ponerlo sobre la cabeza de Catra. Sus orejas temblaron, pero se mantuvo en su lugar **. "Adora",** se quejó, **"Parezco tonta".**

**"No, no lo pareces. Te ves adorable".**

**"Es lo mismo".** Se cruzó de brazos.

Adora suspiró. **"Vale, no tienes que ponértelo. Pero es tuyo".**

Catra detuvo la mano de Adora **. "No, déjalo."**

**"¿Estás segura? No tienes que hacerlo".**

**"Sí, quiero decir, nada puede hacerme quedar mal de todos modos."**

Adora salto de la emoción **. "¡Genial!"**

Se calmó cuando Catra se acercó y puso cuidadosamente la suya sobre su cabeza. Le llevó un segundo pensar qué hacer con la cola de caballo. Dio un paso atrás, admirando su trabajo.

 **"Buff."** Resoplo Catra

Adora se rió.  **"Me hago una idea Catra".**

**"Entonces, ¿qué sigue?"**

Adora sonrió. **"Te va a gustar esto."**

Caminaron hacia un árbol enorme donde la mayoría de los niños estaban reunidos. El suelo estaba cubierto de una especie de sustancia gruesa y púrpura. Adora le dio un palo.

**"¿Ves esas cosas colgando de las ramas?"**

**"Claro".**

**"Tienes que ir a golpearlas."**

**"¿En serio?"**

**"¡Diviértete!"**

Adora la empujó entre la multitud de niños. Algunos de ellos estaban sacando las cosas por su cuenta, otros estaban reunidos en grupos. Unos pocos estaban tirados en el suelo, jugando con la pulpa púrpura. Catra eligió su objetivo. Fue más duro de lo que parecía y le tomó un par de golpes para que se rompiera, liberando una gran cantidad de sustancia al suelo. Adora se unió a ella un poco después y ambas se encargaron de las frutas que estaban en las ramas más altas y que los niños no podían alcanzar

 **"Este árbol es el más antiguo de la zona. Cada año rompen sus frutos para recolectar las semillas",**  Adora recogió parte del pegote púrpura y se la mostró a Catra  **"Puede propagarse. Dejan la tarea a los niños, pero al final del día todo el mundo pasa por aquí y ayuda a extenderlo por el lugar. Y eso significa** -continuó, echando la mano hacia atrás **\- que aquí se fomentan las peleas de goop".**

El pegote golpeó a Catra justo a un lado de su ojo. Ella sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos. **"Oh, yo también quiero jugar."**

Ella saltó hacia atrás, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellas. Afortunadamente, la sustancia ya se había extendido lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera aterrizar en un lugar alejado de los niños. Otro disparo le dio en el pecho.

**"Mira eso, Catra, te estás volviendo predecible."**

Ella tomó represalias disparando directamente a su frente. Adora esquivó, pero la siguiente cayó en su mejilla.

Pronto ambas fueron cubiertas de púrpura de la cabeza a los pies. Eso no detuvo a Catra, por supuesto. Esperó a que Adora bajara la guardia y luego se abalanzó sobre ella, cayéndose las dos al suelo. Adora aterrizó de espaldas, y Catra se apresuró a recoger con su mano más pulpa, para luego restregársela a Adora por el cuello. Esta no paraba de reír y la llamó tramposa, pero rápidamente cambió sus posiciones. Ella usó sus piernas para inmovilizar los brazos de Catra y luego fue libre de echarle aún más sustancia viscosa en la cara.

 **"Vale, ahora sí que te ves adorable"** Dijo Adora mirándola desde arriba.

Catra la empujó, volviendo a tomar la posición de ventaja.

 **"Me rindo, me rindo",** dijo Adora, aún riendo.

Ella también se veía ridícula. Su cola de caballo estaba baja en la parte posterior de su cabeza, su pelo era purpura en ese momento. La sustancia viscosa era muy pegajosa, y tenía algo de pelo pegado a la cara. Catra la sacó con cuidado. Parte de la pulpa ya se había secado en la piel de Adora, y probablemente no saldría hasta después de ducharse.

Adora se quedó quieta, esperando a que Catra terminara. Una vez que había liberado todo el pelo, Catra la dejó ir. Extendió la mano a su amiga. Se detuvieron de nuevo bajo el árbol. Ella había escondido sus aros de flores en una de las ramas más altas poco después de que la lucha comenzara. Se subió al árbol para recuperarlos, y luego los puso sobre sus cabezas.

Había un bonito silencio entre ellas

**"Vamos perdedora, ¿Ahora qué?"**

Se les entregó una toalla y se esforzaron al máximo para limpiarse con ella. Después de eso, todos se reunieron en el centro de la aldea. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y algunos de los ancianos se encargaron de encender antorchas alrededor del grupo. Adora temblaba desde donde estaba sentada junto a Catra. Su chaqueta estaba completamente cubierta de goop y decidió tirarla un poco mas cerca del fuego.

**"¿Seguro que no quieres que te la devuelva?"**

Adora agitó la cabeza. **"Está húmeda."**

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. **"¿Cómo es que siempre tienes frío?"**

Adora sacó la lengua. **"Yo no, tú eres la que siempre está muy caliente"**

Catra sonrió. **"Lo sé."**

Adora se rió. Levantó la mano y Catra pensó que iba a golpearla juguetonamente. En vez de eso, Adora la envolvió con su brazo, acercándola más. **"Mejor",** anunció ella.

Tuvieron que guardar silencio después de eso. Una mujer se paró frente a la multitud. Contó la historia de la aldea, cómo sus antepasados se habían establecido en la base del árbol después de un largo viaje, buscando comida y sombra. Adora estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. En la Horda, siempre había prestado atención a sus oficiales. Pero esto era diferente. En la Zona del miedo, Adora siempre estaba tensa. Incluso cuando sus órdenes eran permanecer inmóvil, ella irradiaba suficiente energía nerviosa como para encender una pequeña gema elemental.

Ahora, sin embargo, parecía estar perfectamente a gusto. De hecho, lo estuvo la mayor parte del día. Había hecho que Catra se divirtiera con cada actividad. Se había movido alrededor de toda esta gente como si formara parte de ellos. No necesitaba pedir permiso. No necesitaba actuar como si tuviera todo bajo control.

Sus oídos se mantuvieron entretenidos con las palabras de la mujer, pero miraba a Catra de reojo. Se sentía cálida y suave junto a ella, y su cara reflejaba eso. Rindiéndose, Catra se dejó caer sobre Adora,apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Adora no dijo nada, pero se movió para darle a Catra un ángulo más cómodo.

La mujer terminó su historia, pero se quedaron allí, lado a lado, hasta que la mayoría de la gente se levantó y se alejó.

 **"Hola",** dijo Adora en voz baja, levantando su hombro. **"Gracias por hacer esto. Sé que lo hiciste más por mi beneficio que por el tuyo.** **"**

Catra miró a Adora, pero no a sus ojos.

**"Te prometo que encontraremos cosas divertidas que hacer aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Incluso si tenemos que viajar a través de cada reino buscándolas."**

**"¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Yo aburriéndome?"**

Adora había empezado a jugar con el borde de sus mangas, pero levantó la mano. Ella tocó ligeramente la cicatriz aún fresca en la cara de Catra. La que había conseguido al interponerse entre Hordak y ella.

**"Has sacrificado tanto. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"**

Catra agarró su mano, apartándola de su cara. Se agarró fuerte a ella. **"¿Se trata de los métodos de enseñanza de Shadow Weaver?"**

 **"No."**  Ella dudó **. "Sí. Es, sobre todo, Catra. Todo lo que te he traído es dolor."**

 **"Mira, tienes que olvidar todo lo que te he dicho antes, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba enfadada, herida y perdida. No tienes culpa de nada** **."**

**"¡Pero nunca lo vi, Catra! Te hice daño, tantas veces, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Tú también eras un niña y aún así viste lo que la Horda nos estaba haciendo".**

**"Bueno, sí, pero eso es sólo porque soy muy inteligente."** Adora no dijo nada. Ella solo suspiró. **"También sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, pero aún así lo hice. Incluso después de que me enseñaras una salida, Adora."**

**"Pero..."**

**"No",** la interrumpió Catra. **"Lo hice. Ambas cometimos errores. Los dos nos lastimamos mutuamente, y a otras personas también. No puedes salvarme, Adora, sólo yo puedo hacerlo".**

Adora se quedó callada durante unos segundos. **"¿No lo has hecho ya?"**

**"Me gustaría pensar que lo hice."**

Se acercó más y la besó. La mitad de ella esperaba que Adora la alejara. Pero estaba harta de que Adora se culpara por todo.

Cuando se echó hacia atrás para mirar la sonrisa de Adora, sus orejas temblaron.

**"¿Adora?"**

**"¿Sí, Catra?"**

**"Dime que lo que acabo de escuchar no son a Grimmer y a Bow escondiéndose en esos arbustos."**

Adora se inclinó hacia un lado para mirar por encima del hombro de Catra. Rápidamente volvió a su posición.

 **"Sólo bésame de nuevo,seguro que se van** **"**

Como si Catra se fuera a negar. 


End file.
